When
by insideimasadrainbow
Summary: 24 one shots/drabbles of Gratsu and the word 'When'. Rating changed- strong T for language.
1. When he walks away from you mad

**A/N: **What am I thinking, I'm should be ashamed of myself but I'm not. I'm having a hard time with the next Licking Flames chapter, so I decided to write more Gratsu one shots/drabbles. You know, just to keep my juices flowing ha ha. This was inspired by a post I saw on Facebook. It was always 'When she' but obviously Natsu is a he so it'll be 'When he'. It'll be a series of **When's** so I hope you all enjoy. : )

* * *

><p><strong>When he walks away from you mad<strong>

***follow him***

"Natsu-"

"Fuck off!"

Tired sigh. Gray shoved his hands in his baggy pants pockets and trudged after his pissed off pink haired boyfriend despite the sweet warning he received. "You know I won't do that."

"Just shut up!" Natsu snapped back and continued his stomping, getting further and further away from their guild. Away from that annoying bastard Lyon. Keh, who did that punk this he is? Natsu gritted his teeth and clenched his hands. "Fucking bastard!" he roared at the air around him, flames crackling around his lithe body. Gray sighed.

"Baby-"

The pinkette's heart always stuttered at his nickname Gray gave him no matter what mood he was in. Still, Natsu ignored the stutter and whirled around to glare at his other half. "Now I'm 'Baby'?! Huh?! Don't fucking call me that!"

A tick formed on Gray's forehead. "You never stopped being 'Baby' and you never will." Seeing Natsu open his mouth, Gray went on, a scowl forming on his face. "What do I have to do to make you understand that? You know Lyon is nothing more than a friend."

Natsu's glare hardened. "He wants more-"

"And I can't stop him from feeling that way! Do you think I like him pushing himself on me like that?" Gray's scowl dropped and a more irritated desperate expression look took place instead as he walked up to Natsu. Grasping the shorter teen's face Gray stared down into Natsu's eyes and said, voice full of earnest, "Everyone knows I'm set on you and only you. Even Lyon despite his advances which are annoying. He's just asking to get hurt but that's on him because I don't care. I only care for you and I wish you'd believe me. I'm tired of us fighting over Lyon whenever we see him. We shouldn't have to, you should know by now that my feelings for you are genuine."

Throughout his speech, Gray had cradled Natsu's face between his hands and hadn't broke eye contact. Natsu's glare had long gone disappeared, replaced by heated emotions flashing in his black orbs. He had wrapped his fingers around Gray's wrists and held on. "I don't care how many times I have to tell you this, as long as my feelings reach you. It just sucks because I feel like you don't trust me-" Gray began but the rest of his words were silenced by Natsu's soft mouth. Immediately Natsu's kiss was returned as Gray pulled him closer by his face, making their lips mold even further together.

Natsu pulled away, lips barely brushing against his boyfriend's. "No. I do Gray. I do but I still can't help the way I act." the pinkette tipped his head up so he could look Gray in the eyes. "You're mine. In other words off limits, off the market, unavailable- quit smiling at me damn it I'm serious!"

Gray chuckled and drew the smaller teen in his arms. "I know." warms arms came around him hugging him tight.

"Lyon is disrespectful disregarding that. That's why I can't stand it. I just get so heated and I end up always taking it out on you. I'm sorry." Natsu murmured against Gray's chest.

"It's okay. I know it's hard but like I said before, I'm already set on you. You're stuck with me and no one will change that." Gray nudged Natsu away so he could stare at him. "I love you."

Natsu smiled, a faint blush on his cheeks. "I love you too."


	2. when he stares at your mouth

**A/N: **Much thanks to you all you lovely readers. : ) And Flame Belt, here's to you ; D!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>When he stares at your mouth<strong>

***kiss him***

For the past ten minutes Natsu and Gray have been studying for a test Porlyusica had given them. It wasn't anything big, just a medical test that would help them out when on missions, and it was for all the Fairy Tail wizards whom most have finished. They were in Lucy's cozy living room where the blonde had surprisingly agreed to let them study while she went out with Levy. Since becoming a couple, the fire and ice mages rarely got into physical fights and Lucy had begun trusting them around her home.

Although she was quizzical on why they wanted to study at her house when they could at each other's. Both explained to her that she had a calm place to work in peace at and though she had to agree, Lucy had to bite back ("Honestly guys, everywhere is peaceful before you two show up.") but then she remembered how much they had changed. So she agreed and here they were now studying.

Or trying to. Natsu kept getting distracted by his very much attractive boyfriend. Gray had ditched the small coffee table and was on the floor laying on his side. He leaned on a bent elbow and studied the sheet of paper in the other hand. His shirt was gone showing off his hard muscles and chiseled back. Natsu stuck with the table but his mind was not on the test. He didn't understand why he had to take it honestly. There were a lot of pictures of weird plants and what to do/what not to do warning and he just couldn't bring himself to care.

Especially when he was facing an ice make god. Natsu's eyes kept wandering off the paper over to Gray. More importantly, Gray's mouth. The older teen had addicting looking lips. Pale pink, smooth and mouth watering. And his tongue, every once in a while, flickered out to wet them leaving a slick shine. Like they did just now. Natsu made a sound that caught Gray's attention.

Glancing up lazily, Gray raised his eye brows at a sheepish looking Natsu. "Something the matter?" he asked and Natsu shook his head no. Shrugging, Gray looked back at the paper. At the moment all he was doing was looking the test over. "Some of these questions are weird. I understand that Gramps just wants us to have this in our back pocket but geez. This is ridiculous, ne?" Gray looked back up at his boyfriend for an agreeing answer but Natsu hadn't been paying attention. Gray furrowed his brows. Where was Natsu looking?

The pinkette enjoyed the way Gray's mouth moved when he talked. More so he enjoyed when that mouth was on his own. Natsu stared at the black haired teen's lips, watching as they formed into a crooked smirk. God, that looked sexy. Natsu stared, distracted enough by Gray's smirk to not realize Gray had put two and two together and was now slinking toward him as a predator would with its prey.

By the time Natsu realized Gray had moved, he was already on his back with Gray on top of him and a cool pair of lips swallowing his own. He let out a contented sigh, his warm breath blowing into Gray's slightly parted mouth. Natsu had his eyes closed as he lazily slid his tongue past Gray's teeth and into the older teen's cavern. The sharp taste of a minty blizzard burst across his taste buds and Natsu eagerly licked around, mewling when Gray's own tongue came to play, touching his own before wrapping the two together. Gray gently suckled Natsu's tongue before pushing it back into the owner's mouth. Natsu felt Gray smirk against his mouth before Gray's tongue was inside his hot mouth. It was the ice mage's turn.

It's safe to say that their studying was well forgotten.


	3. When he pushes you or hits you

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait! This would have been up the day after the previous chapter went up but sometimes I can't stand to be on my laptop. I feel like I'm forcing myself at times to write so I give myself a breather. Is that weird? Anyways, here's the next chappie. : )

* * *

><p><strong>When he pushes you or hits you<strong>

***grab him and don't let go***

"Come here." Gray commanded gently as he reached out to Natsu who pouted.

"No." the pinkette moved away, backing himself towards his bed. The duo was in Natsu's small bedroom in his little cottage house. Gray advanced any how and closed in on the younger mage. Natsu was adamant though and pushed his crush away. "Stop! Just get out."

The pinkette hugged himself around the middle and refused to meet Gray's shock filled eyes.

"Seriously? You're really doing this, and over what? A silly crush?" the ice mage demanded and witnessed Natsu whiplash his neck as the pink haired teen turned to gawk at him, face tinting pink. The gawking turned to stuttering and then the stuttering turned to angry growls. This time Gray was prepared for Natsu's attack as he saw the fire mage ready himself.

"You stupid ass hole!" Natsu punched, kicked, swung but Gray blocked him before returning the swings. On defense now, Natsu gritted his teeth as angry tears formed in his eyes. How could Gray be so insensitive? Everyone knew of his crush on the ice mage, even the stupid ice mage himself. The reason Gray was even at his cottage house was because he was confessing. Natsu felt that Gray needed to know from him personally despite Gray aware already. And even though Gray knew, it still wasn't an easy task for the fire mage to outright say that he liked Gray.

But he did anyway. And ended up choking up at the end of his confession. He knew Gray didn't like him back, otherwise the older mage would have acted upon it. And he was right. Gray called his crush silly which actually stung quite a bit if you wanted to know the truth.

Natsu tried to get a swing in but Gray caught his arm before doing the same with the other and pinned them at Natsu's sides. The pinkette glared up at his captive and silently threatened his tears to stay in his eyes.

Gray pursed his lips at the defiant look Natsu was giving him and sighed. "I didn't meant it like that idiot."

"Let go of me." Natsu ordered and twisted his arms. But Gray had a lock on them. Natsu looked down at them and bit his lower lip. Damn Gray, doesn't he know how hard this is for him?

"No. Listen to me. I don't think that your crush on me is silly. I think that me not telling you after all this time that I like you too is silly." Gray confessed, looking a little sheepish. Natsu's eyes widened. He snapped his head up to meet the older mage's eyes.

"What?"

Gray loosened his hold on the pinkette's arms only to loop them around the lithe warm body. Pulling Natsu close, Gray leaned down until their noses bumped. Natsu blinked like an owl. "I. Like. You." the black haired mage deliberately spaced his words, tilting his head to the side each time he did. Now their mouths brushed together and Natsu heated up.

"I like you too." the dragon slayer mumbled cutely and Gray rolled his eyes as if to say 'Sigh, Natsu, we all know this' before kissing the idiot. He held Natsu close, hugging the pinkette tight against his chest as their lips danced together.


	4. When he starts cussing at you

**A/N: **I bet everyone is tired of my lame apologies. S'okay, I am too so I'm not going to say sorry for getting this out late, I can't help that I get caught up in life. That being said, I've been thinking about deleting some of my unfinished stories (mainly Licking Flames) because they're not clean, they're not going the way I want them to, and it's unfair to anyone who reads them who have to wait ages for a chapter. Most of the time the chapter not being up to anyone's expectation. And I don't want that, I want my stories to be enjoyable. I will put them back up after they're improved but for now I hope everyone understands .

: )

* * *

><p><strong>When she starts cussing at you<strong>

***kiss her and tell her you love her***

"Oi bastard! I'm not done talking you fucking jackass." Natsu growled as he glared at the back of Gray. The two were on Gray's bed and in the middle of a couple's spat. Gray got tired of arguing with his pinkette and opted to sleep instead though that was proven difficult with Natsu nagging at him still...

Sighing but saying nothing, Gray kept his eyes shut. There really was no point for him to say anything else, not when Natsu was like this. Gray ignored a fresh stream of foul words sent his way and scratched his inky head full of locks.

Pissed, Natsu moved until he hovered above Gray, glaring down at his boyfriend's relaxed face. "You're a real prick you know?" Natsu spat. Apparently that was the last straw for Gray because Natsu found himself on his back with Gray glaring down at him. Natsu glared back before his eyes widened when Gray closed in on him and kissed him gently. As always, Natsu's mouth tingled from the chill of Gray's lips yet he melted anyway.

Pulling back, Gray dropped his glare, a soft gaze in its place instead. Natsu forgot about his anger as his heart ba-dumped at the look Gray was giving him. "You're so damn infuriating." was what Gray said, despite the tender expression he held. Natsu sputtered indignantly but Gray quieted him down with another kiss. "I love you." the ice mage murmured against the fire mage's lips. Natsu blushed but he wrapped his arms around the older teen in his way of returning the notion.

When they pulled apart, Gray slid off Natsu and flopped on his back with his eyes closed. Natsu shuffled closer while mumbling, "I'm not infuriating."

Gray scoffed and turned on his side again, sleep starting to grasp onto him. Natsu's warm body pressed against his back and he felt arms slip around his middle. "Still think I'm a jackass?" Gray mumbled back. His reply was Natsu nuzzling his muscled back. Rolling his eyes mentally, Gray settled against his pillows and fell asleep, Natsu following after.


	5. When he's quiet

**A/N: **I'm so so so so sorry! Let me get my list of excuses ready- Okay, first I had writer's block, right, because all writers get them, okay! Then I got really busy with my job and dance and then my phone broke so I had to go through some trouble to get a new one, then I got sick and I'm STILL sick but I finally got this out. I read some of the fresh reviews and they made me smile so I had to make some kind of time. : )

I hope this was worth the wait, if not I'm sorry! DX

* * *

><p><strong>When he's quiet<strong>

***ask him what's wrong***

Gray cornered Natsu in the school halls during the lunch hour. The dark haired teen had Natsu pressed against one of the many lockers, arms caging in the flustered pinkette.

If there was one thing Gray has learned about Natsu, his boyfriend of five months, was that he shut down whenever there was a problem between the two of them. Even if Gray wasn't aware that there was a problem, which happened most of the time, it was happening at the moment.

The reason why Gray hunted down Natsu and currently had him trapped was because Natsu had been acting weird lately and he had no idea why. The pinkette had stubbornly kept quiet about what -and clearly- was eating him for the past week.

Natsu felt hot all over and not the good hot either- he knew why Gray was doing what he did but he wasn't ready- he wouldn't ever be ready. See, the problem Natsu had, to put in very simple words in a very simple sentence:

He did not think that his feelings mattered.

And it wasn't that he went around saying that aloud either, no one knew about what he thought of his feelings and he'd rather liked it that way. But that began to change ever since he began dating Gray Fullbuster, a popular junior at Fairy Tail High, who was more than just a 'jock' in society and not only made Natsu a stuttering mess and blushing fool, but easily crumbled down the layers of Natsu's walls that made Natsu, Natsu

Gray was not only extremely good looking, he was also very sweet and funny and fair. As far as 'society' went, Gray was at the top of the popular crowd, and Natsu was very much not. Yet out of all the students in the school, Gray chose him. Which made Natsu, who, before dating Gray, harbored a crush on his fellow junior, ecstatic and insecure at the same time.

As soon as the two juniors became a couple, word spread like a wildfire. Lots of people were happy for them, lots of people were jealous. Lots were envious or some, like Gajeel Redfox, just didn't give a damn. But those who did, ones who cared too much, made it their mission to target Natsu in any negative way that they could. They knew of the pinkette's insecurities and took advantage of that.

Angel Aguria was the main attacker. As her name states, Angel's looks rivaled for am angel's, yet her personality took more of a demonic route. She also, like many students in Fairy Tail High, had a crush on Gray and was furious once she found out that Natsu Dragneel, a geeky junior, had snatched up her eye candy.

Natsu kept his eyes down cast as he thought of Angel. She was the reason he was in this situation now. Not that Gray knew did, nor did Natsu want Gray to know about it. He would just put a smile on and keep going. It's best not to react to things in order not to get hurt, right? At least that was how it was for Natsu. With that in mind, Natsu finally looked up at Gray.

Round midnight eyes met with slightly slanted icy blue. Natsu's smile didn't get far with the look Gray was giving him.

"Mind telling me why you've been avoiding me these past couple days?" the dark haired teen demanded, voice crisp. Natsu couldn't find his voice to save his life. But Gray waited patiently for an answer. Five minutes passed with Natsu lost in his whirlwind of thoughts and Gray silently waiting.

Sighing, Gray slowly dropped his arms from either side of his unresponsive boyfriend. "Natsu..." Natsu had closed his eyes during some time ago but they shot back open when he felt Gray's arms circle around his waist. Tugging the more slender of the pair against him, Gray groaned softly. "Why can't you ever let me in? I know something is wrong. I just don't know what. Did I do something? Please let me know if I did.."

Natsu closed his eyes again and gently bunched up the front of Gray's shirt. He opened his mouth, Gray's shirt fabric brushing against his parted lips. "I'm stupid is all.. it's nothing, it's stupid."

"I want to know anyway. Please." Gray added the last part quietly.

After a moment, Natsu told him. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I can't help it, it was only to.. I guess to protect myself. See," Natsu pushed Gray away from him and leaned back against the locker behind him. Looking to the side, Natsu ran his fingers through his spiky pink hair, a sign of agitation. "See, I'm, um. I heard something. From someone. They asked me if I would get jealous if you and them started messing around.. again."

Natsu finished the last part off in a whisper. He was still looking to the side so he didn't see Gray's many facial expressions and mouth dropping open and shut. Finally Gray said the first thing that came to mind.

"Do you think I'm cheating on you?" he practically hissed. It wasn't mean to be a hiss, and he didn't mean to make Natsu flinch. Gray was just very very confused.

Natsu turned to face Gray. "I've been cheated on before." he replied quietly. Before Gray fully managed to look like he was just slapped in the face, Natsu continued. "I'm not saying you did Gray. I'm just letting you know why I've... distanced myself from you. I know it was shitty of me, the way I handled it, but you know what, it's okay."

Gray slammed his hand against the locker angrily and ignored when Natsu jumped. "No fucking way is this okay! This past week you've basically thought I was cheating on you! Which I haven't and never will, alright? Why didn't you say anything to me sooner?"

Natsu swallowed. "I'm not good with feelings." Gray looked like he needed further information so the pinkette elaborated. "When there's too much emotions going on all at once, I remove myself from it all. I put a lid on everything and wipe my hands and move on. It's the easy way out, and it's all I know. But since we've been together, it's becoming a little more difficult. I like you Gray, I like you a lot. And it's scary because anything can happen. And I'm like the way I am because of my last relationship. I feel like everything will be okay if it's never confronted. It's stupid but- I don't know." Natsu finished lamely and was irritated to find that his eyes were stinging.

He drew his arm up to shield them from Gray. "It was Angel. She told me last week at that stupid party that you and her used to mess around even if either one of you were in a relationship."

Gray felt anger stir around inside him. He chose to ignore the tempting decision to hunt the bitch down, but instead he gently dragged Natsu's arm down away from his covered eyes and cupped the pinkette's cheeks. "Listen to me Natsu; I would never ever do any of those nasty things. Especially with Angel of all people. Never. And you and your feelings, well I think that's okay- for now. You've been hurt, so that's how you defend yourself. I understand, I think we all do to some extent. But please Natsu, please don't think you have to defend yourself from me. Hurting you is the farthest thing I want to do to you. I like you too, a whole lot. The next time some bullshit like this happens, come to the source. Come to me. Find out for yourself, I'm honest. Don't be quiet. Promise me?"

Natsu's eyes were red from holding back tears and his throat was constricted tight, disabling his voice. How stupid he felt. He tried to tell Gray he was sorry but he just choked on his words instead.

Gray smiled knowingly and Natsu closed his eyes when he felt Gray's lips covering his own.

"It's okay." Gray whispered against Natsu's soft lips.

Yes, it really was.


	6. When he ignores you

**A/N: **I'd like to believe I got this out quicker than I thought I would. Also, I changed this from M to T. Why? I'm not sure.. I don't see much smut, if there will be any, and if there is, it's going to be light as a feather. High five to anyone who gets 'light as a feather'. Anyways, I'm an official college student so prepare for even more turtle updates. ;(

* * *

><p><strong>When he ignores you...<strong>

***give him your attention***

"Natsu."

"..."

"..Natsu..."

"**...**"

Gray peered over at his silently pouting boyfriend who sat on the other end of Gray's plush couch. Natsu was curled up against the crook of the arm of the couch, purposely turned away from Gray who was at the opposite end of the couch, wielding a game controller.

Natsu glanced at the black plastic in Gray's hands with such distaste before resuming his pouting at the wall. Gray rolled his eyes and set down his controller. His game had been paused for the past two minutes or so while he tried to get Natsu's attention.

Even though he failed at getting his stubborn, hard headed, yet adorable boyfriend's attention (Honestly, Gray didn't have to play video games but Natsu had said it was okay but if it bothered the pinkette that much...), Gray tried a new approach...

Natsu looked over when he felt the cushions he was sitting on sink down and met Gray's stormy dark eyes. Easily, Gray snagged Natsu's lips between his and suckled them open before slipping his tongue inside the moist cavern. Natsu's eyes widened comically before fluttering shut, his face warming up by the second as Gray caged him down on the couch.

Gray felt fingers carding through his inky black hair, tugging him closer by the strands. Natsu's lips parted against his own, slick and wet from joined saliva. Gray pulled off lazily, peering down at his boyfriend who looked thoroughly flushed. Smirking, Gray grabbed Natsu's arms and pulled him up before getthing them both to their feet.

Natsu lost his balance but Gray wrapped his arms around him securely. Natsu returned the embrace, snaking his arms around Gray's neck, who had a few inches on him. "So you want to be a baby because I'm playing video games and not giving you the time of day."

Natsu chose to ignore Gray, especially when hearing how smug the idiot sounded, and instead buried his face away into the taller male's neck.

"Am I wrong?"

"Shuddup."

"Didn't think I was."

And when Natsu suddenly found himself on the ground sitting between Gray's legs with his back to Gray's chest holding a white controller while the black one was back in Gray's, he muttered and mumbled, though a blush rose on his face when Gray's arms came to wrap around him.

Natsu decided that it was okay then, especially when he started kicking Gray's ass at his own game.


	7. When he pulls away

**A/N: **I literally wrote this right after I posted the previous chapter but so much happened in that short span of time. My little doggy got into something in our basement so now he's at the vet. :'( I feel terrible because I was the one who left the basement door open... I just hope they don't end up putting him down.

As for this When installment, it's connected to a future story I have planned out. I'm not going to say much on it though because I'm not getting to it for awhile. Thank you all for your reviews, I appreciate you :')

* * *

><p><strong>When he pulls away<strong>

***pull him back***

It was their one year anniversary. They made it as a couple for a whole year, a year full of fights, love, friendship, memories..

Today was just about them, from morning to finish. Or trying to finish. Gray was making that extremely difficult for Natsu who, for the millionth try, tried to slip away from him. Laughing softly as lips tickled his neck, Natsu pushed at Gray's chest. "Stop it stop it, I need to go Gray."

Gray grinned and tightened his arms around the pinkette's waist. "Why?" he asked childishly and pulled Natsu even closer, their lower bodies connecting sensually. He hid his face into Natsu's warm neck and gently began grazing on the flesh, first barely brushing it with his lips before gradually sucking on the skin earning a whine and shudder from his boyfriend.

Natsu gripped Gray's shirt and tilted his head so Gray had more access. "B-because you know how Laxus is, how they all are. Besides Gray, it's almost midn-n-nightt~" Natsu hissed the last word, his knees buckling as Gray nipped at a real sensitive spot on his neck. He heard Gray emit a low husky growl and whimpered before forcefully shoving his boyfriend away. The growl was one step away before Gray lost control and knowing himself, Natsu would have let him.

However, it was late; he barely got away with staying out an extra hour because of the importance of this day. But his brothers had hearts after all, though not for long if Natsu stayed out longer than the bonus hour he was given.

Sighing, Natsu gave Gray an apologetic smile before kissing the dark raven haired. "I love you so much, today was really the best. I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay?"

Gray reached out but Natsu skipped away. Lips turning up into a half smile, Gray walked after his boyfriend. "I'm walking to the door. Then you can tell me all of that."

Natsu rolled his eyes but didn't object; he loved every second with Gray, especially when they had to part like this. He wished Gray didn't have to leave but with five protective brothers, well, there really wasn't a chance. The couple made it to Natsu's front door where Natsu found himself pinned against, chest to door. Gray sunk against him from behind, dragging his hands up and down Natsu's body eagerly.

Gasping, Natsu struggled all for five seconds before Gray had his arms pinned above his head. "Gray!-"

"Shh, just give me five more minutes." was Natsu's husky reply.

"You're going to see me tomorrow you dummy!"

"So?" Gray demanded quietly and turned his boyfriend around. Natsu blushed at the look Gray was giving him and looked away from the intensity of the dark eyes. Even after a year of them as a couple and he still gets flustered easily by the older teen. Gray was attractive, one of the hottest guy at school. But it was when he got like this, looming over Natsu as if he were his prey, eyes so dark they smoldered and his body- well, Natsu is bias when he says Gray looks good in anything, but when he wears all dark clothes like tonight, well, the pinkette gets a little weak in the knees.

And the best part of it all is that Grays' attention is focused on Natsu and only Natsu. Like now as Gray slipped his arms around the pinkette's slender waist and tugged him in close without a struggle. Natsu's eyes went glassy as Gray leaned down and clasped their lips together soundly. Natsu looped his arms around Gray's neck and pulled himself closer to Gray. He licked at the seam of Gray's mouth, lapping softly until Gray opened up for him.

Natsu sighed in content as their tongues brushed, his hot breath entering Gray's mouth. Gray tasted the vanilla that lingered from when they ended their night at an ice cream parlor. Moaning at the taste, Gray lost himself. He pushed Natsu back against the door, hands dropping to the pinkette's ass. He grabbed fistfuls, massaging the mounds deeply as he suckled on Natsu's tongue.

Natsu mewled at all the attention his body was receiving on a pleasurable note. He twirled his tongue with Gray's before nibbling on Gray's tip. Gray pulled back after Natsu finished his nibbling and latched on the teen's neck. His hands left Natsu's ass and roamed over to his hips, yanking him closer until the pinkette rose off the ground slightly. "Gra~ay." Natsu whimpered, eyes glazed as they were open in slits. It took a minute to realize Gray had stopped his ministrations, but when he had, Natsu blinked blearily. "Baby?" Natsu asked softly, his fingers going to play in Gray's hair.

Gray hugged Natsu to him tight and close, his face still against Natsu's neck. "I love you so much." the dark raven haired teen said quietly. Natsu's body went warm all over and his heart thudded in his chest.

"I love you too, Gray." he replied just as quietly and smiled, eyes closing with content.

"Aww."

"Ick."

"I don't mean to interrupt but it _**is**_ eight minutes past your extended curfew."

Natsu's eyes shot open and he felt Gray's arms tense around him. The couple looked up towards the door where three guys stood. On the left was a dark haired cutie with ruby eyes, in the middle was a buff blonde hunk, and on the right side was a slim blonde who would be attractive without the ugly sneer on his face.

"Ah ha ha, ahm.. hey guys." Natsu waved innocently at his brothers.

The middle one raised his thick blonde eye brows, the right one with a scar shaped like a lighting bolt. He went by Laxus Slayer and the two on either side of him were Sting and Rogue Slayer, the twins.

"Say goodbye and get your ass in here." Laxus gave no room to argue and disappeared back in the house. Rogue, the dark twin, wiggled his brows while Sting continued to sneer.

"Do you mind?" Natsu asked the twins, irritated and embarrassed. Gray still hadn't let him go.

"Nope, not at all. Carry on." Rogue teased before grabbing his twin's arm. Sting didn't argue as he was pulled away but he gave Gray one more nasty glare before he was gone.

"Ugh." Natsu groaned and hugged Gray tightly who chuckled. "I'm sorry baby."

"You're fine. I'm just happy it wasn't Cobra or Gajeel." Gray practically oozed with relief and Natsu pulled back to laugh at his boyfriend.

"After a full year and you're still scared of them?" he teased.

Gray peppered Natsu's face with kisses. "Not 'scared'. Intimidated is more like it." Slowly he released his old on Natsu and sighed sadly. "I'm not going to see for another eight hours." he looked to the sky longingly. "What am I gonna do?"

Natsu rolled his eyes and turned away. "Good night drama papa." before he took a step Natsu was pulled back to a warm chest.

"I love you." Gray spoke into Natsu's ear, reddening the appendage.

"I love you too."

Natsu received a soft kiss on the cheek before he was let go and Gray finally made his way back to his car. "Bye baby. Happy one year anniversary."

Natsu grinned and waved. "Happy one year anniversary."

After watching Gray get in his car and start it up, Natsu waved one last time before going inside the house...

...where he found not just three, but all five of his brothers standing at the door with their arms crossed.

"Had a fun date?" a long spiky black haired male spoke up. He had piercings everywhere and a growl for a voice.

"It cut in the extended hour we gave him so it must have been." this brother had burgundy spiky hair. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"I'm not hearing this from you or Gajeel, Cobra. I'll take whatever punishment in the morning but I'm really tired soooooo..." with a whoosh, Natsu was gone leaving his brothers in the front room.

Laxus shook his head and sighed before going off in the general direction of his bedroom. The twins followed, Gajeel rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen and Cobra smirked, following his kid brother to his room.

Wasn't past 12 considered the morning? With that in mind, he went after Natsu to give him his punishment solely from him.

And when the remaining brothers heard Natsu's shrieking voice of laughter and pain, well, they just put their pillows over their heads.


End file.
